obliviontheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
Main article:' List of Episodes'' thumb|300px|right|Episode 3 '''OBLIVION Episode 3: Revenge “Revenge” is the third episode of Oblivion ''and it premiered on November 16th, 2009 on the official Oblivion website. The episode was co-written by Mike Cuenca and Kent Zardenetta. 'Plot' We pick up where we last left off with Cliff and Vince as they encounter Ares and Weavers at Cutter’s home. A fist fight ensues. Meanwhile, Pox and Phucko contact Lurid in search of Frankie. Frankie and Darla arrive to Ziggy’s rehearsal space. Frankie wants to ask Ziggy if he could stay with him until things blow over and Darla is there to tell him what happened to his band’s masters. Ziggy doesn’t care and says that he’s going to start auditioning new members and that he will have talk with Arsenic regarding this. Arsenic is at a local record shop with Fay and steals her sunglasses. Ziggy shows up and approaches him, letting him know that his band now needs money to re-record. Arsenic’s record label is broke and can’t afford to pay for the recordings but he has a temporary solution: Arsenic is going to talk his cousin Carmine who knows a loan shark that can lend them more money than they even need. Pox visits Darla at her work and she tells him that Frankie is now at the Burger Hop. At the Hop, Joy, Dexter and Blair are trying to figure out what to do about their current homeless situation and how they can get the house rebuilt. Louise arrives with a box of government-donated food rations. Frankie appears and wants to know if he can borrow money for food, but being the proud vegan that he is, refuses to go into the Burger Hop. Dexter shoves him inside and soon after Pox and Phucko arrive to kick his ass. Frankie bolts as Pox and Phucko corner him. He tells them that there is no way possible that he could burn down the Brookhurst, especially since he lived there and since he's a pacifist. He tells them it was Arsenic and Pox breaks his glasses. Fay is walking through Scum Alley as a mysterious man stalks her while listening to a news report about the Holwenstall Slayer who has now claimed the lives of seven victims. The mysterious man turns out to be Fay’s borderline psychotic boyfriend Peyton who holds a distaste for Fay's ex-boyfriend Arsenic. Cliff, Vince, Cutter, Mr. Borisch, Ares and Weavers all have a sit down to discuss the whereabouts of Cliff’s scooter. It turns out that Ares and Weavers have nothing to do with the missing scooter but that Ares saw it at Sander’s Pawn Shop and apparently the owner was selling it for cheap since the motor doesn’t work. Vince realizes that his father owns the place. Arsenic is then accosted by Pox and Phucko. An anti-climatic fight breaks out and Vince and Cliff show up. Arsenic makes amends with Pox and gives him the pair of glasses he stole off Fay earlier. Cliff and Vince ask Arsenic for a lift to Sanders and the trio walk-off into the sunset. Epilogue: Weavers, Ares and Fingers are watching the trio walk away from a distance, Weavers expressesing his hatred towards Arsenic. Weavers then introduces Ares and Fingers to the Holwenstall Gruffs and implies that they were the ones responsible for the Brookhurst catching on fire. They have also stolen some of Rat’s illegal brew that they found in the basement. Ares, shocked, is welcomed to Holwenstall. 'Absurdities' Ziggy claims that one of his band’s previous shows made headlines. Darla corrects him by saying it wasn’t their show, it was a Whitesnake concert he rushed the stage at. Ziggy holds up the newspaper of the show and it’s for the Philharmonic. Cutter’s place features an unmentioned passed out girl on his couch, and another roaming around with a panty hose over her head. Pox spends most of the episode searching for Frankie but when he finds out Arsenic was the one behind the Brookhurst burning down he finds him in a matter of seconds. The hint: Frankie tells him Arsenic is Italian. Pox finds Arsenic at a pizza parlor. The length of Frankie’s hair. Peyton Shockoe claims he’s never heard of the Dead Boys, even though he’s obviously well-steeped in punk rock and wears a Germs pin. He also has a fascination with yellow latex gloves. The Holwenstall Gruffs are made up of a bunch of freaks: a pyromaniac, triplets, a sex offender, and a man with big pink glasses. The sex offender mentions that he was looking for his wrench and a proctologist helped him locate it. 'Trivia' There was no budget for this episode. The Burger Hop scene was shot in two different locations since the crew was booted out during filming. Peyton Shockoe is played by Germs and 45 Grave drummer Don Bolles. '1st Appearances' '''Characters:' *Lurid *Peyton Shockoe *(the gruffs) Locations: *Ziggy’s rehearsal space *Headline Records *The Allen Howl Library *Scum Alley *Pizza de Pie *Bar Italia Also The First Time: *We get a hint of Arsenic and Fay’s prior relationship. *Vinnie mentions one of his cousins. *Frankie brings up VADA (the Vegan Associates of a Disenchanted America). *We hear more about the Holwenstall Slayer. 'Pop-Culture References' Darla claims Ziggy rushed the stage at a Whitesnake concert. Fay holds up albums by: The Damned, The Flesh-Eaters and makes Vinnie buy her a To Hell With the Boys ''LP. Arsenic says Vince looks like one of The Pretenders featured on the album cover to ''Prentenders II. Dexter refers to Blair as “Close Encounters of the (Goth) Kind”. Frankie with his hoodie over his head resembles a Jedi. Cutter’s first lines in this episode are a play on lines spoken by Vincenzo Coccotti (Christopher Walken ) in True Romance. Cutter calls Cliff "Dolemite". Max Jones’ (Cliff) mother had a liason with Rudy Ray Moore who played Dolemite. Vince likes Blackenstein better than Dolemite. The sex operation in Desperate Living starring Liz Renay is brought up. Cliff’s 1965 Hartman scooter is named after Phil Hartman, co-writer of[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pee_Wee%27s_Big_Adventure Pee Wee’s Big Adventure]. Like Pee Wee’s stolen bike in the film, Cliff’s scooter is colored red and white. Cutter says he has to “netpick” some movies. As Ares is inquiring about Cliff’s scooter the filmmakers cut to a dutch-angle of Ares and then to Cliff who says, “Case solved Batman!” – a homage to the campy Adam West Batman TV show. Arsenic tells Pox that all he lost in the fire were some “lousy third pressings of Broken Bones and Culture Club”. As he later kicks Pox on the ground he calls him Boy George and yells, “Do you really want to hurt me? I think I do!” Cliff hints that Pox listens to Milli Vanilli. He says this as an insult but Pox doesn't deny it. After Milli Vanilli gained success, it was revealed that the lead vocals on their albums were not the actual voices of the act. Likewise, Pox is considered a poseur amongst this peers. Pox want to sell some records on “G-Bay”. Cliff tells Arsenic they’re going to Sanders and that he’s not talking about chicken.